Angle of arrival (AoA) and angle of departure (AoD) information of wireless signals transmitted between devices may be estimated and thereafter used to determine the relative position and orientation of the devices. For example, signals may be received by a first device from a second device, and the first device may use AoA and/or AoD information of the received signals to determine a line of bearing with respect to the second device. If the location and orientation of the second device is known, then the first device may determine its position and orientation relative to the second device.
Because estimating AoA and AoD information is a passive positioning technique (e.g., the first device does not need to transmit any signals to the second device), and the first device may consume less power and bandwidth compared to devices that perform active positioning operations (e.g., such as active ranging operations using fine timing measurement (FTM) frames). In addition, because passive positioning operations based on estimating AoA and AoD information may be performed without capturing time of arrival (TOA) or time of departure (TOD) information, the accuracy of passive positioning operations is not dependent upon timing synchronization between the devices or processing delays associated with the devices.
Because positioning operations are becoming increasingly important for device location and tracking in wireless networks, it would be desirable to improve the accuracy of estimated AoA and AoD information without sacrificing performance.